Dragon's flight
by Wickedforlife
Summary: My story about a dragon. I wrote this in 6th grade...


Attack of the Terra cotta Warriors

This was the absolute worst day ever. It's Halloween and instead of Partying and going to Knot's Scary Farm as a treat they have to see the stupid Terra-cotta Warriors. To think that right now Athena could have been Screaming on X with her best friend Sara. All because that slot just had to be open on Halloween. Athena thought she wouldn't get a single scare on that Halloween because of the field trip they were going on. Even the she orange full moon that she could see at 10:00am and the eerie wind didn't give her any feeling of Halloween.

"It will be a once in a lifetime chance to see the Emperor's silent army"

While she was pursing her lips she was thinking of how much she wanted to run away and shatter each and every one of those stupid warriors. This was the last time she

By now, she must have known everything was to know about those warriors. Athena's mom was one of the people who were responsible for bringing them to the museum. Her dad, Jerry dresses up as a terra-cotta Warrior. It's not that she didn't like the Museum. She had actually always wanted to see the Greek section because her name was Athena. But she always had to stay with her father every day. Imagine having to go through a room and wonder if the figure you see is your father or an exhibit in the museum.

"And to think that we will be the ones to have the opportunity to see them when Mrs. Prampton's class has to go to some sort of scary berry farm."

"Who wants to have some fun on the rides at Knots Scary Farm, Prampton Pupils?"

"We Do !"

"Yep, we're just so Lucky", Athena thought

"Now partner up, Sara you go with Ath...ren. Athren? Sorry, Catharine I meant to say your name

"Athena with Dave"

"WHAT?" They both shouted simultaneously

Dave and Athena have hated each other since Kindergarten. He "accidentally" ripped her Barbie's head off and as pay back, she put vegetables in his sandwich. Then he told the whole class that she had cooties. Over the years his pranks have become more complicated like taking the air out of her bike tires when she put glue on his chair. One time he even ripped her Eragon book in half. That book was the best ever to her. She knew everything about the Inheritance series

So, here she is, on a stinky school bus with the bus driver explaining what to do if the bus blows up or something else, counting the seconds until the day is over. While trying to finish her homework under the bus seat so nobody sees my unfinished homework that she's trying to do with a pencil that refuses to write for her.

Now, Athena is at the museum waiting until our perky tour guide will ever stop talking or smiling. After what seemed forever, it was finally time to go.

"Remember to stay in single file lines, the museum will be closing in one minute."

"Ow", she yelped as Dave pushed her

"Leave... me... ALONE" she screamed "

She found herself lying on the ground, with Dave pinning her down.

" I told you that I would have revenge on you! Have a nice time sleeping with the statues!" Dave cackled

She desperately tried to call for a teacher as she was being pushed by Dave and his friends. With one final shove, she was inside. Chasing them to the door, She lunged knowing she would get them back. They were two feet away, She jumped to reach them and... BONK.

Slowly rising up she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

" I will so get you back for this Dave" Athena yelled

She tried to unlock the door again but it was still locked. After yelling her voice hoarse for twenty minutes she went to one of the cold benches and sighed. Checking the time, she realized that she had passed out for nine hours. It was eleven forty-five.

" Dad, please help me," Athena said clutching her Greek necklace.

It was a gift from her mother. She had always pretended that it possessed some great power, but the only power it had for her is to bring her comfort.

'Give it to me" said a hollow voice as the clock struck twelve.

The hollowed, blanked out eyes of the warriors seemed to flash a bright red. Piercing red eyes reflected all over the walls. Even without their pupils, the red eyes were all looking at her.

Some alien words came from the general's unmoving lips and, at the exactly same time, all the statues slowly moved their left foot.

"This isn't real! This isn't real" THIS ISN'T REAL!" She shouted, trying to believe it.

A war cry came out of the general's mouth and the entire archer's arrows pointed directly at her

'"Why are you doing this to me? Why couldn't you come alive on another day?" She cried

"We were created by our master to destroy you on this day" hissed an archer as the generals sword thrashed at her, it's force throwing a gush of air at Athena.

"Why do I have to die now? Why did it have to be me?" Athena thought. She braced herself for the impact, shutting her eyes and waiting for the fatal blow. She felt a hard blow to her chest. She waited for it to pierce into her, but it didn't come. Athena opened her eyes, and saw the crane fighting for the sword. The weapon was thrown onto the floor with a final jolt of the bird.

"Do you know why they are alive?", Athena asked the crane. She felt kind of stupid talking to a stone bird but then again, a statue had almost killed her. Falling onto the bird, it flew into the gift shop with her on it. She quickly locked the doors and tried to find a place to hide.

"Owwww", she yelped, as a book fell onto her head. She brushed the dust of the cover and looked into a random page.

The warriors displayed at the Bowers museum today were thought to be part of a legend. Their creator, China's first empower, wore a necklace from Greece called hat he believed could summon great powerr. On the day of his death, the necklace was stolen. He ordered all the workers in the kingdom to build the strongest batch of Terri-cotta warriors that was possible to make. Legend says that with the last of his strength he wove magic into the warriors so that on October 31st If the wearer of the necklace was in their presence they would retrieve the necklace and kill the owner and their family. Legend says that there was only one way to stop it.

"Bang!" went the doors as Athena held the book in front of her face to protect her from the shattering glass. The Warriors stormed in with stone covertly.

"HRRRRR" snorted the main horse and tramped as if challenging her. On the general's signal all the horses bucked wildly. Like a group of cowboys herding a runaway cattle, they quickly herded Athena into the main room.

"Nice Horsie", said Athena as it snorted at her and its rider aimed his spear at her. She looked for the crane but it was gone.

"

Of course", She exclaimed" The General gave the signal to attack.

"Jeirda Bristinger Shicor" She shouted, raising the necklace up. As all wepons were a millimeter away from her heart, a blinding green light busted from her necklace and the warriors dropped to the ground like dominoes. Then, an archer slowly tilted down and fell down right on her. She felt the tremendous weight, and then felt nothing

"Athena" said a warrior crouched over her"

"I already killed you, why are you alive? What do you want now? Athena said

Calm down Athena, I'm just your dad. You probably just had a bad dream", said the warrior.

"The statues! They came alive and tried to kill me! But the crane saved me and I flew on his back. It saved me just in the nick if time from a sword. The horses snorted and brayed. Red eyes shined on the wall. But, one fell on me after I killed him." she said.

Athena's dad finally convinced her that it was all a dream after he showed me that the warriors were all in their places and all her scratches were gone. He also told Athena that she was skipping school on Monday to see a psychiatrist.

She took one last look at the exhibit wondering how she got that dream anyway." Of course stone could never come to life", she thought.

The crane winked.


End file.
